Oiseau bleu
by YunoZero
Summary: 5 ans après, Sakura vivait paisiblement avec sa fille. En reprenant son travail de lieutenant de police pour une unité spécial, elle découvre que lui aussi revient pour des raisons inconnus. (SasuSaku - NaruHina - ShikaTema - NeijiTenten - ? )
1. Prologue

Je me réveille en sursaut, me rappelant de ce rêve. 5 ans sont passés, il n'est toujours pas revenu. Je relève la couverture sur ma tête, pourquoi je ne peux pas oublier. Comment ? j'ai un petit bout lui ressemblant donc je ne pourrais pas. Aaaah l'horreur, j'aimerais oublier des fois mais comment elle est devenue la prunelle de mes yeux.

Je me retourne vers le réveil : 7 :00 du matin. Allez Sakura, faut se lever, une petite doit aller à l'école et toi retrouver tes amis plutôt collègues.

Je me dirige d'une part dans la salle de bain pour rafraîchir mes idées car certaines de mes idées sont très sombres, je ne veux pas qu'elle est peur de mon humeur. Après mettre jeter de l'eau sur le visage, je me dirige vers la douche prenant une douche rapide car il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps pour lever mon petit monstre. Je me sèche en mettant un peignoir sur moi.

Avant de m'habiller, je me dirige vers la chambre de ma fille, j'ouvre la porte tout doucement, je vois ma princesse endormie paisiblement. Avant de la réveiller, je l'admire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ?

Je m'approche d'elle, m'accroupis, je lui fais un tendre baiser sur son front.

« Ma puce, il faut se lever » lui dis-je d'une voix calme.

« Non, maman pas maintenant… » Me dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

« Si ma puce, en plus il y'a école »

J'essaye de la secouer, mais contre tout attendre, elle ouvre grand les yeux, plaçant ses petites mains sur mes épaules tentant de me faire basculer près d'elle. Je fais en sorte de la soulever et là voilà qu'elle pend, bras autour de mon cou comme une écharpe.

« Je t'ai eu » rigola-t-elle

« J'ai vu mais là tu pendouille comme une écharpe, bon on va aller déjeuner et après je te conduis à l'école »

« Pas l'école... En plus maman, pendouille n'est pas un mot » ri-t-elle

Elle saute agilement sur son lit me regardant avec sa bouille triste, elle sait que sa bouille me fait craquer.

« Sarada, s'il te plaît »

Elle sourit au final à plein dent, laissant tomber.

« Ok maman c'est bien parce que c'est toi »

Nous nous dirigeons dans la cuisine au couleur chaude, je m'attèle à préparer notre petit déjeuner qui se compose de pancakes et bien sûr du sirop d'érable. Je vois ma fille, âgée de 5 ans désormais, attablée devant la télévision du salon, elle attend son petit-déjeuner, sagement regardant sa chaîne préférée.

Je finis de préparer le petit-déjeuner, on commença à manger toutes les deux.

« Ma puce, aujourd'hui n'oublie pas je retravaille, donc ce soir tu attends avec ton professeur le temps que je viens te chercher, d'accord ? »

« Oui maman ! »

Je souris mais je me rends compte en la contemplant qu'elle n'a que ces traits à lui. Pourquoi la vie est aussi injuste ? Elle aurait pu me ressembler. En la regardant, je me mets à penser à lui, s'il n'était jamais parti, il l'aurait connu en plus, elle aussi.

« Maman... Maman…Maman ! » crie-t-elle.

« Oui désolée ma puce tu disais ? »

« Je vais me préparer, j'ai fini de manger. »

« Ok, n'oublie pas ton sac aussi ! »

« Aye-Aye... »

Elle monte les escaliers et je l'entends bouger dans sa chambre.

Je finis de manger et part me préparer. Je vais enfin revoir mon équipe, ça va me faire bizarre. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé, Itachi a fait en sorte que le capitaine le mette comme chef de mon unité en attendant que je me remette de toutes ses épreuves, personne ne sait pour Sarada sauf mon équipe on va dire, Itachi a dû toucher un mot à Ino, Naruto, Hinata et Shikamaru, car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne revenais pas. Par après, j'ai eu message sur message, mais je ne préférais pas répondre, je voulais complètement me vider la tête, ne plus avoir son image en boucle.

Tout va mieux, finalement j'ai cru vouer une haine envers lui, mais dès que j'ai vu Sarada dans mes bras, cette haine s'est apaisée. S'il m'a quitté c'est pour une raison mais là qu'elle vous allez me dire.

Enfin, je finis de me préparer, Sarada m'attendait déjà en bas, sac sur le dos. Je pris ma plaque, mon arme que j'accrochais sur ma ceinture, ma fille me sourit, fière de moi.

Nous partons de la maison en voiture, direction l'école de Sarada, je la déposai à l'intérieur pour lui dire aurevoir et la repréviens de ce qu'on sait dis au matin. Je l'embrasse sur ses joues, lui fait un gros câlin.

« Maman tu me gênes » me dit- elle, les joues rouges

« Ma puce, tu es trop mignonne je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Bon on fait comme on a dit d'accord ? »

« Oui maman promis, allez vas-y »

« À tantôt ma puce »

« A tantôt maman ! »

Je lui fais signe comme elle me le fait. Je pars sereine, je monte dans la voiture avec ma boule au ventre.

Je pars directement le bâtiment de police, je travaille dans la section unité spéciale du Japon, tout ce qui concerne aux enquêtes des crimes sexuelles en prenant aussi en charge des victimes qui ont subi cela.

Je gare ma voiture sur mon emplacement, lieutenant. Ah ça faisait si longtemps, ce haut bâtiment m'avait un peu manqué. Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur, beaucoup de personnes me regarde complètement ahuri, surpris, content même. Je leur souris faiblement et reprend mon air sérieux avant tout, j'attends que l'ascenseur arrive.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre sur une personne que je connais trop bien malheureusement, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'entendre « Sakura-chaaaan. » que je me retrouve à terre avec mon meilleur ami au-dessus de moi entrain de pleurer. Il ne fait que dire « Sakura-chan » incessablement.

« Hello » lui dis-je.

On se relève tous les deux, lui essuyant ces larmes, moi reprenant mes esprits. Nous montons tous les deux dans l'ascenseur, étage 40.

« Comment vas-tu Sakura ? » me dit Naruto.

« Ça va mieux, vraiment mieux Naruto. »

Il me prit la main, tirant dessus pour que je me retrouve dans ses bras.

« J'étais si inquiet, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu, j'avais que des questions en tête. Ma Saky, pourquoi m'avoir rien dit. » me dit-il avec la voix remplie de tristesse et de colère un peu.

« Naruto je suis désolée, j'avais trop peur d'affronter tout le monde, même toi. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Je suis horrible de vous avoir tous cacher, Itachi a quand même raconter mon départ ? »

« Oui mais il a épargné des détails que j'aimerais entendre de ta bouche surtout, car ça le concerne lui. »

Il me repousse un peu, me contemple, il me sourit à pleine dents comme il me le fessait souvent. Il m'a tellement manqué… Naruto mon meilleur ami. Nous nous séparons, toutes les deux faces vers la porte, on attend que ça ouvre. Le ding nous indique notre étage, nous voilà arrivé au département de l'unité spéciale, mais nous avançons, je ne vois personne, avait-il déjà une affaire à ressouder ? Ou un congé forcé pour certains ? Je me dirige dans mon bureau qui est approprié désormais à Itachi en attendant que je revienne. Mais j'entends une drôle de conversation. Je me penche, tentant d'écouter.

« Elle revient que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

« Itachi si j'ai fait ça c'est pour qu'elle parte loin d'ici, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici surtout avec ce danger qui plane. »

« T'avais qu'à rester avec elle et la protéger avant de dire tout ce blabla »

« Itachi, s'il te plaît. C'est pour son bien que j'aie fait ça, fin leur notre. Je ne veux pas les perdre même si ça me coute »

« Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es fourré mais t'as intérêt à revenir. »

Plus aucun son, je ne sais pas c'est qui en fait voir de tous les couleurs à Itachi mais bon. Je toque à la porte, j'entends comme un mot entrez.

Je vois Itachi derrière mon bureau, mais la personne de dos, je ne la reconnais pas.

« Coucou Itachi » lui dis-je heureuse de le revoir.

Quand je pense que Itachi venait presque tous les jours pour voir comment j'allais et surtout voir sa nièce préférée.

« Ah sakura, c'est vrai tu rentres maintenant. »

La personne de dos se retourne, il me fait face. Et la, je ne pouvais pas le croire après 5ans, il est là en face de moi.

« hn... Bonjour. Bon Itachi j'y vais t'as des trucs à faire, à toute »

Il partit comme ça, je regarde Itachi les yeux ahuris, non mais c'est une blague. Un simple bonjour.

« C'était moi où ? »

« Laisse tomber Sakura, lui aussi est de retour comme par hasard, à croire que notre cher chef a décidée de le remettre dans ce service. » dit-il d'un ton énervé.

Fichue toi,

Fichu Sasuke.

Je le vois parti, il n'a pas changé à part les cheveux. Je le revois comme quand il est parti. Je chasse ces mauvais souvenirs, pourquoi tu es revenu ?


	2. Chapter 1

À le voir dans ce bureau, je me souviens exactement de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, comme si c'était hier.

Des années passées, comment aurais-était ma vie s'il était resté ? Je ne sais pas... Je pense à Sarada, ma fille, ma princesse. Aurait-elle été heureuse si elle avait eu un père ? Je ne sais pas, le brouillard m'emporte, le brouillard des cauchemars.

Plus de 5 ans sont passés et me voilà en train de repenser à ceux-là :

« Je ne rentre pas avec toi, Sakura »

« Pourquoi, donc ? »

Il me sourit, mais son sourire se changea, je ne comprenais pas. Son regard était comme indifférent.

« C'est fini, Sakura. Cette relation, tout. C'est fini. Je n'y arrive plus… ne me demande pas, mais je n'y arrive plus. Pardonne-moi pour tout. »

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je le vois s'en aller, moi je reste plantée là tel un piquet. Je ne comprends plus rien, des mots veulent sortir de ma bouche, mais je n'y arrive pas. Mais, ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi ?

Comment expliquer ce que je ressens en cet instant ? Est-ce de la douleur ? Non, c'est bien plus que ça, depuis cet instant, depuis qu'il est parti en me disant tout cela, comme si c'était ça, notre fin.

La fin d'une histoire, de notre histoire.

**J'aimerais le revoir, lui parler, le toucher. Non**, je voudrais, mais un sentiment m'envahit : si loin de tout. Pourquoi pleut-il sous mes yeux ? C'est ça la tristesse. Comment peut-on vivre ? Par de simples mots, qui étais-tu pour m'abandonner comme ça, en plein milieu de cette allée si sombre, mais qui est à la fois réconfortante ? Je ne sais que dire. Je fixe encore et encore le chemin où il est parti, avait-il prévu tout cela, comme si c'était déjà écrit. Et dire qu'on devait fêter l'anniversaire de ton meilleur ami, nous allons entrer et tu as tout fait basculer, je n'ai même plus le cœur à fêter ses 23 ans.

Pourquoi ? Un mot tourne dans ma tête. Karin qui étais là, se demander ce qu'on faisait là, qui a assisté à tout ça ?

Je regarde alors la personne en face de moi.

J'ajoute après qu'il soit loin, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurer ? Je ne comprends plus rien... ARGH » lui dis-je avec une once d'incompréhension.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. »

Je la voyais comme immobiliser, elle ne comprenait pas non plus, Karin veut faire un geste envers moi : elle posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort, ce simple geste ne me fera pas oublier près de 5 ans de ma vie avec lui, mais au fond moi je savais qu'il était parti sans raison, mais l'admettre était une autre chose, le déni total.

Après quelques minutes d'incompréhension de notre part, elle me prit alors dans ces bras, j'ai vu dans son regard de la tristesse, de la pitié, mais avant tout de l'incompréhension. Je la laisse faire au moins un moment, puis sans trop la brusquer, je me retire de ses bras. Je veux partir loin, partir de cette atmosphère qui me compresse la poitrine. Je fis quelques pas, sans trop savoir, je finis par marcher, j'entends, Karin qui criais mon prénom alertant ainsi Naruto et sa femme, j'entendais des pas courir après moi, mes jambes se mirent à courir toutes seules, je ne veux voir personne.

Par conséquent, je vois ma voiture au loin, je prends la direction... Mais quelles directions ? Où vais-je ? À la maison ? Chez mon frère ? Chez Itachi ? Je sais plus... Trop d'informations se bousculent dans ma tête, je suis figée dans ma voiture, je veux m'en aller, mais je n'arrive pas.

Une force surhumaine vient, à moi qui disait de partir très vite. Voyant Naruto arriver dans mon champ de vision, je tourne la clé pour démarrer ma voiture, où vais-je ? Je partis au volant de ma voiture en trombe prenant la direction de ma maison. Je veux rentrer chez moi, me couler un bon bain, retirer cette sensation désagréable, cette odeur si douce et si détestable mélangée entre elle, elle finit par me rendre morose, c'est désobligeant. J'étais tellement plus forte avant ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Pourquoi ça devait arriver ? Je me souviens encore de nos années de lycée, j'ai fait quoi pour mériter cela, à passer toute ma vie à ces côtés, le soutenir, l'aimer, le chérir, et c'est ça... Et dire que j'allais lui dire cette grande nouvelle, la nouvelle qui nous changerait peut-être, mais cette enflure est partie comme ça. J'aurais dû m'engager plus, mon travail me prenait de trop, c'est de ma faute, la mienne. Je fais partir tout le monde, c'est horrible.

Alors que mes pensées s'embrouillent entre elles, je me déconcentre une fraction de seconde, je pense à lui, et si je lui cachais où si au final je lui disais pour qu'il me revienne et qu'il me fait :

« Chérie, c'était une blague. »

Des sons, des klaxons, la peur m'envahissent en me voyant sur l'autre bande, je repris la route convenablement, m'arrêtant après quelques heures de route à cette maison, **notre maison.**

Je gare la voiture en face du garage, quand j'y pense : on avait acheté pour agrandir **cette famille**, même ça il l'a oublié, il a préféré se tirer, il n'a jamais aimé les responsabilités. Ah oui, il me l'a avoué : qu'il ne m'aimait pas ! Tu ne projettes pas des rêves avec une personne que tu n'aimes pas. Je tape avec force sur mon volant faisant entendre le klaxon de ma voiture à tout va.

Je rentre chez moi en claquant la porte, énervée, détruite, je lance avec rancœur mon sac sur le canapé du salon. La porte claque derrière moi, je longe le couloir qui me permet d'aller vers la chambre à coucher et là rien n'avait changé, comme si ce que je vivais en cet instant n'était que pure fiction. Je vois des babioles, une en particulier brillait, gisant à terre. La lumière de la nuit, les éclairer de toute part. N'ayant pas allumé les lampes, je vais à tâtons vers l'interrupteur me prenant les pieds dans une rallonge. Quand la lumière a eu fini de m'éblouir, je me dirigeais vers cette photo qui se trouvait à terre, je tourne le cadre vers moi et… non c'était… **c'était une photo, de lui et de moi**. La tristesse m'envahit de nouveau ? Mais au final, je regarde et je ne vois que des deux êtres amoureux, sourire aux lèvres,** qui s'aimait**. Donc c'était ça l'amour pour lui, ce n'était que pur mensonge à ces yeux.

Détruite, j'écrase mon poing contre le mur, je serai tellement fort ce cadre qui tenait dans ma main, ce cadre si magnifique et finalement, je le jetai de toutes mes forces dans le mur loin de moi. Le cadre finit par exploser en mille morceaux, le bois du cadre s'éparpille en morceaux ainsi que le verre en contact du sol se brise en morceaux. Alors, c'était ça, la haine, d'accord, nous y allons y goûter toi et moi, tu vas sûrement regretter.

**L'amour et la haine sont deux sentiments presque les mêmes. **

Je me dirige vers la douche à tout va, laissant glisser ma robe d'une couleur rouge-bordeaux. Je tourne le robinet vers l'eau chaude. Le jet d'eau s'activa, je fixai mon corps qui commençait déjà à changer. Je regardais attentivement ce corps, je me regardais encore et encore me demandant, si c'était moi la fautive ou ce bébé. L'avait-il découvert bien avant ?

J'éteignais ce robinet n'en pouvant plus, je sortais de la douche, les gouttes d'eau résonnaient au fil de leur course en direction de la fin du tuyau. Je m'assis sur le banc en bambou qui n'était pas très loin de moi. De loin, je voyais dans le miroir mon reflet, je regardais aussi ce test de grossesse posé à la va-vite près du lavabo. L'a-t-il vu ? Est-ce qu'il reviendra ? Au final, il était parti sans trop d'explications, il n'a pas changé... enfin, je ne l'espère pas.

Ma conscience me prend aux tripes, j'allais le faire regretter d'être parti, je prends mon téléphone :

« Sache une chose mon cher Sasuke, vu la façon dont tu es parti, te l'annoncer désormais n'a plus d'importance. C'était une merveilleuse nouvelle, celle dont tu aimes, mais vois-tu à quoi bon tu es parti ? Pourquoi ? Je ne préfère pas savoir, mais sache une, j'attendais ce que nous voulions depuis peu, mais bon... je ferais ça seule comme je l'ai toujours fait, tu as bien fait de partir, tu es un lâche, égoïste, égocentrique comme tu l'as toujours étais, adieu Sasuke »

Envoyé, pas distribué. Regrette, C'est fini, là je réfléchis et je me demande pourquoi j'ai envoyé ça, je suis une enfant, réagir comme cela.

Après avoir revêtu un ensemble en nylon, je me demande comment j'allais faire, comment allais-je m'en sortir ? Je voulais téléphoner à Naruto, mais je sais que lui va faire l'irréparable, Ino ? Encore pire. Itachi pourrait m'aider, je pense, je prends en main mon téléphone, je finis par défiler les noms dans mes contacts. Je décide de cliquer sur le nom « Itachi », je mets à mon oreille le téléphone, j'entendais les premières tonalités et là j'entends sa voix sortir après les 3 premières sonneries :

« Allô ? Sakura c'est toi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? Il est qu'elle heure ? 23h00… Pourquoi tu me sonnes à cette heure-ci ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. » dit-il avec une voix remplie d'inquiétude et de fatigue.

« Peux-tu me rendre un service ? Je vais prendre congé à longue durée, j'ai un problème familial, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps mais peux-tu accepter au moins de reprendre mon unité s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi, Naruto et Sasori ne vont pas m'aider ici, ils vont réagir de façon disproportionnée les connaissant, ne dis rien à personne s'il-te-plaît, enfin pour le moment, le temps que je t'explique. » lui dis-je sans sourciller, sans montrer un quelconque sentiment.

« Je ne peux rien te refuser sache le, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que mon petit frère a encore fait ? Si c'est lui, dis-moi. Je ne comprends là » je le sens sincère dans sa voix.

« Oui mais... Ne dis rien s'il te plaît…oui c'est en rapport avec Sasuke ? Tu m'énerves à tout savoir sur moi. Alors ne lui en veux pas, Itachi…Il est parti, déjà loin mais parti, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire quelque chose, je sais pas quoi faire en plus, j'ai appris ce matin que j'étais…enceinte de lui, je ne sais pas quoi faire bon sang…» j'étouffe mes pleures pour ne pas qu'il entende.

« Comment ça parti ? Explique-moi il est où ? QUOI ? Enceinte...bon sang... J'arrive Sakura, je suis peut-être son frère mais t'es comme ma sœur. Et façon j'ai promis à Sasori de toujours te protéger ma belle ! Je raccroche, t'es à la maison ? »

J'affirme.

« J'arrive, ne bouge pas. »

J'entends le son grave de la tonalité qui a pour signe qu'il avait raccroché, ce son qui était un bip trop intense.

Il arrive, non. Pourquoi était-ce compliqué ? Pourquoi rend-il ça compliqué ? Pourquoi devais-je encore subir **ça** ?

Fichue famille.

Fichu Uchiwa.

**Fichu toi.**

Après avoir déposé mon téléphone sur la commode, je me regarde en face de ce miroir beaucoup trop grand pour moi, je dépose mon téléphone, je vis une paire de ciseaux, c'est décidé. Ma chevelure qu'il aimait tant, je sens la sensation de ses doigts qui s'entremêle, plus je la regarde, plus j'ai envie de la couper, car cette chevelure me rappelle soudainement la promesse de la garder longue pour lui, un pari de jeunesse, **fini de lui ! **Je prends une inspiration, j'approchais la paire de ciseaux vers mes cheveux d'une longueur incroyable, comme il aime, non comme il a aimé.

Ma formation de coiffeuse étant jeune finalement me sera très utile, je regarde une dernière fois cette longue chevelure, mes gestes sont souples, coupant cette touffe devenue encombrante en un carré plongeant, ma mèche alignée, j'arrange certains défauts, les pointes pas très alignées, etc. Les cheveux éparpillés à terre, je vais chercher un balai et une ramassette. Après avoir mis les déchets à la poubelle, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain pour me rincer le visage. Je retourne dans la chambre à coucher, je finis par réfléchir aux moments passés avec lui.

Une fois, mes rêveries terminées, je me regarde dans ce miroir, touchant ce ventre déjà trop gros à mes yeux.

Malheureusement, j'entends la sonnette retentir, je mets un t-shirt trop grand et un peignoir. Je marche alors en direction de la porte et vois à la caméra installée que c'est Itachi, après mûre réflexion, je me dis : sois je lui ouvrais la porte soit non.

Finalement prenant mon courage à deux mains, je déverrouille la porte en me disant **« ça ira, tu arriveras. Il ne faut pas pleurer, c'est tout »**

Sa silhouette se dessine me rappelant la sienne, je le fixe, un seul mot sort de ma bouche :

« Hello…» dis-je.

Itachi se jeta sur moi en me serrant dans ses bras, ces bras qui me rappelaient les siens, pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué, **si dur**.

Non, mes yeux s'embuèrent, mes mains tremblent, il est trop tard... je versai quelques larmes, ne pouvant pas tenir.

« Allez explique-moi ? Pourquoi il est parti » dit-il en refermant la porte derrière nous, en me tenant dans ses bras.

« Il est parti, pourquoi je ne sais pas... On était parti pour l'anniversaire de Naruto, on arrivait. Il était souriant, heureux pour te dire. Il s'est arrêté en souriant et puis tout à changer, je me souviens de ses mots qui était dur, je n'ai même pas pu répondre. Il m'a dit « c'est fini, je ne t'aime pas au final, on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble » tu sais, il m'avait promis de monts et merveilles, il voulait qu'on habite ensemble, qu'on vive ensemble. Les projets sont finis alors il change ? Je ne comprends plus rien. En plus, pour couronner le tout, je suis…enceinte de lui. J'ai la tête qui va exploser à force de réfléchir » pleurais-je

« Quel enfoiré...ARGH, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris bon sang... Ce n'est rien, ça va aller tu sais que je suis là et les parents aussi, n'oublie pas Sasori. Surtout ma mère, elle va être énervé mais va être heureuse en apprenant pour ce petit bout et dire qu'elle voulait que ça soit moi et Akane, à qui elle voulait qu'on est un bébé, tout ça me fait bien rire mais je suis heureux. Je vais avoir une nièce » me rassura Itachi mais heureux de savoir qu'il allait avoir une nièce.

Il tenta de me rassurer en frottant mes bras avec une infime douceur. Je finis par réfléchir, pensant à l'être humain qui grandit dans mon ventre, je devais être heureuse, mais pour elle et moi, je ne devais plus penser **à lui.**

Les larmes coulaient à flots, j'étais triste, car je ne voulais pas élever mon enfant sans son Père. J'avais Itachi, je savais qu'il serait là avec Mikoto et Fugaku... mais j'avais trop peur, trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, je me fatiguais à penser à lui, je vais la protéger de tout, je le promets. Finalement, je m'endormis dans ses bras, dans les bras d'Itachi... **Enfin cette paix que j'aimais. »**

De loin, j'entendais qu'on m'appelait, je ne distinguais pas la voix tellement tout était flou, j'entendais mon cœur battre à toute vitesse, l'avoir vu me fait penser : il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours beau, il avait cette assurance que tout le monde n'avait pas. La dure réalité me revient, je voyais une main passée devant mes yeux, Itachi me secouait l'épaule :

« Sakura...**Hey** **Sakura ! Tu m'entends ? **»

Je reprends mes esprits, le regard d'Itachi était rempli d'inquiétude.

« Oui pardonne- moi, tu disais ? »

« Ça va ? tu étais comme absente »

« Le revoir m'as chamboulé, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait tu disais quoi ? »

« Je comprends ta réaction, moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas pour te dire. Je te rends ta place, c'est à toi cette unité, Lieutenant Sakura Haruno. » me dit-il avec compassion.

Sa position au garde à vous m'arracha un gloussement.

« Oui, je te dois bien ça, merci de tout cœur, vraiment merci Itachi de t'avoir occupé d'eux en quelque sorte, d'avoir fait ça pour moi. Toi qui n'as pas l'habitude de faire ça. »

« Ahah ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais tout pour toi et pour ma nièce bien-sûr, je suis sincèrement désolée qu'il soit revenu je ne savais pas du tout, le capitaine est une…, il aurait pu me prévenir avant, je t'aurais au moins préparer bon sang, on se connait depuis l'académie de Police quand j'y pense. Je te jure. »

Il baisse les yeux, il mit sa main sur mon épaule, inquiet pour moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, au final tout va mieux mais vraiment ça va, il m'a juste chamboulé mais sinon je lui en veux plus, il est mon passé mais reste le père de Sarada malgré tout. En plus, j'ai une fille dès plus magnifique et tellement adorable et ça me suffit. Elle est mon **tout**. »

« Je comprends, c'est son premier jour d'école en plus ? c'était comment quand j'y pense ? elle ne stressait pas ? »

« Oui elle a eu du mal au réveil pour te dire, elle m'a fait ces yeux doux mais après elle est parti tout seule comme une grande, parfois je me dis qu'elle grandit trop vite. » répondis-je avec une moue triste en y repensant

« Je la comprends, on est tous comme ça, et oui elle grandit trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Du coup, tant que j'y pense, l'équipe n'est pas encore là. Je leur ai donnée leur journée, je voulais à tout prix qu'ils dorment bien car hier, on est tombé sur une affaire assez dure pour Temari et du coup, il vienne cet après-midi. Ils vont être heureux de te voir surtout Ino, elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander quand tu revenais »

« J'espère. J'ai déjà vu Naruto, quand j'y pense, il m'avait manqué mais vraiment manqué. J'ai même eu droit au gros câlin de Naruto, l'énorme câlin… Ino va m'en vouloir à mort...

» Je ris, rien que d'y penser.

« Il s'est beaucoup inquiété aussi. Il s'en est voulu quand il a appris que c'était arrivé le jour de son anniversaire. Ino a très mal réagir, elle ne comprenait pas mais elle veut des explications m'a-t-elle dit »

« Oui, je lui dois des explications ainsi qu'a Ino, il le mérite, tous les deux le méritent. »

« Bon allez, je vais m'en aller, j'ai déjà repris mes affaires. Façon, je viendrais ce soir voir ma nièce préférée, ma mère aussi elle m'a dit qu'elle allait passer »

« D'accord façon, je dois partir pour 15h la chercher, l'école finit tôt vu que c'est le premier jour, tu viendras avec moi ? elle va être heureuse. Ah bon ? »

« D'accord alors, on fait comme ça ! Oui elle va direct chez toi elle m'a dit, on verra façon. Allez à tout à l'heure et doucement niveau larmes » ri-t-il, il pensait à Ino et Naruto, je les connais.

Il me dit « Aurevoir » me faisant signe. Je le vois se diriger vers l'ascenseur, les portes de l'ascenseur se referment ainsi je ne le vois plus.

Je m'installe dans mon fauteuil, je pose mon arme et ma plaque. Ah... enfin. Ça m'avait manquée, ce bureau et cette vue, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle…

Après plusieurs minutes de contemplations :

« Allez, on va un peu bosser, voir ce qu'ils ont eu et voir aussi pour les prochaines affaires. Ah ma boite est pleine, qui m'as envoyé autant d'e-mails »

Je me retourne alors pour m'installer confortablement sur mon ordinateur, je regarde mes e-mails.

Oh non. J'ouvre l'email du Capitaine et là je vois :

« Bonjour lieutenant et bon retour,

Je vous envoie cet e-mail concernant Uchiha Sasuke. Il fera parti désormais de votre équipe vu votre taux de réussite avec Uchiha, j'ai engagé le transfert quand vous allez revenir, au plaisir de vous revoir.

Capitaine Kakashi Hatake.

Date d'envoi : Le 14 février 2019 0 :00 »

Finalement, ma chance légendaire n'est plus présente, j'espère que j'arriverai à être professionnel et lui aussi, je regarde les autres e-mails, ça concerne la paperasse. Le reste des e-mails vient d'Ino et Naruto, plein d'e-mails, ils croyaient que j'allais répondre. Je regarde le contenu des e-mails et un m'affecte beaucoup.

Je le lis avec les larmes aux yeux :

« Et salut toi, comme je vois que tu ne répondais pas aux messages, appels et tout autre. Itachi nous a dis que tu étais parti prendre du repos mais on ne sait pas tout, il nous a dit pour le bébé, pour la petite Sarada, il m'a montré les photos qu'il prenait d'elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu et Sasuke qui est parti sans un mot. Naruto est complètement fou, pourquoi je ne sais pas il ne m'a rien dit à propos de ça, je pense qu'il s'inquiète de ce que je vais penser, je le comprends, ton absence m'affectent beaucoup, tu es ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on est petite. Quand je me rappelle de tous nos souvenirs, on n'a jamais été séparée et maintenant si. J'espère quand même que tu vas bien, le travail sans toi n'est plus le même. Tu me manques terriblement, Sai n'arrive même pas à me faire sourire pour te dire, ton sourire me manque.

Ino Yamanaka

Date d'envoi : le 2 février 2019 8 :00 »

Je finis par pleurer, ma meilleure amie me manque terriblement, j'espère qu'Itachi n'avait pas prévenu mon retour, je veux lui faire quand même une surprise même si je sais qu'elle va m'en vouloir, mais je ne savais pas tout ça, j'aurais dû lui répondre surtout à elle. Sa présence quotidienne, quand mes parents sont décédés. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser tomber, bon sang.

Je tape mon poing contre le meuble du bureau, fais chier. Tout ça à cause de **lui**...

En attendant qu'ils arrivent tous, je finis mes e-mails, au moins j'aurais fait en quelque sorte mon boulot, je vois un message en rouge me prévenant de ma prochaine affaire.

**Enfin ! **


End file.
